1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an observing apparatus for observing an observation subject, and to an observing method.
2. Description of Related Art
The following type of method of observing cells by a fluorescence technique using a fluorescence microscope is known from Non-Patent Document #1. According to this method, excitation light is irradiated upon the cells, and the fluorescence emitted from the cells is observed. And, although setting of the observation position is performed before the observation, at this time, the excitation light is irradiated upon the cells, and setting of the observation position is performed from the fluorescent image.    Non-Patent Document #1: “Understanding Bio-Imaging”, September 2005, pp. 22-24 (published by Yodosha).